lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Roberto Certomà
Roberto Certomà è un doppiatore italiano, che in Lost ha prestato la voce a Mr. Eko. Biografia Si è contraddistinto sia nel cinema che nella tv, doppiando attori attori che hanno ricoperto ruoli di certa importanza, sia per quanto riguarda il cinema, che nella tv. Per il grande schermo ha lavorato, solo per citarne alcuni, per film come "Ti presento i miei", "Salvate il soldato Ryan", "King Kong", "The Good Shepherd", "La maledizione della prima luna", "World Trade Center", mentre per quanto riguarda i telefilm e i film per la tv ha prestato la voce a Gedeon Burkhard ("Il commisario Rex"; "Squadra speciale Cobra 11"), Julian McMahon (Cole in "Streghe"; "Another day"), oltre che a Robert Sean Leonard in "Dr. House - Medical Division", nel ruolo dell'unico amico di House, James Wilson. Ha fatto parte inoltre, sempre per quanto riguarda il doppiaggio, nel cast di telefilm come "Dawson's creek", "Jarod il camaleonte", "Jericho", "Will e Grace", "Joey", "Scrubs", "24", "The Closer", "Siska", "C.S.I.", e di film come "Invasion", "Ti odio, ti lascio, ti...", "30 giorni di buio", "Fuori in 60 secondi", "La sottile linea rossa", "Full Monthy". Doppiaggio Cinema *'Thomas McCarthy' in "Ti presento i miei" (Dott. Bob Banks), "The Last Shot" (Ag. Pike) *'Dash Mihok' in "Nailed" (Fern McGooch), "Il cane pompiere" (Trey Falcon) *'Kevin McKidd' in "Acid House" (Johnny), "L'ultima legione" (Wulfila) *'Craig Hall' in "King Kong" (2005) (Mike), "The Water Horse - La leggenda degli abissi" (Charlie MacMorrow) *'Chris Evans' in "I Fantastici 4" e "I Fantastici 4 e Silver Surfer" (Johnny Storm, la Torcia Umana) *'Adam Goldberg' in "Salvate il soldato Ryan" (Sold. Stanley Mellish) *'Jeremy Northam' in "Invasion" (Tucker Kaufman) *'Victor Garber' in "Insonnia d'amore" (Greg) *'Jason Bateman' in "Ti odio ti lascio ti..." (Riggleman) *'Billy Crudup' in "The Good Shepherd - L'ombra del potere" (Arch Cummings) *'Luke Wilson' in "Charlie's Angels - Più che mai" (Pete) *'Martin Freeman' in "Hot Fuzz" (Met Sergeant) *'Timothy Olyphant' in "Fuori in 60 secondi" (Det. Drycoff) *'Edward Burns' in "A Sound of Thunder" (Travis Ryer) *'Craig Hall' in "30 giorni di buio" (Wilson Bulosan) *'Max Perlich' in "The Darwin Awards" (Bob) *'Gil Bellows' in "The Weather Man - L'uomo delle previsioni" (Don) *'Stephen Dunham' in "Quel mostro di suocera" (Dott. Chamberlain) *'Josh Pais' in "In linea con l'assassino" (Mario) *'Josh Stamberg' in "Il caso Thomas Crawford" (Norman Foster) *'Terry Serpico' in "The Interpreter" (Ag. FBI Lewis) *'Aaron Abrams' in “The State Within” (Matthew Weiss) *'W. Earl Brown' in "Tutti pazzi per Mary" (Warren Jensen) *'Laurence Fox' in "Becoming Jane" (Sig. Wisley) *'Damian O'Hare' in "La maledizione della Prima Luna" (Ten. Gillette) *'James Caviezel' in "Cavalcando con il diavolo" (Black John) *'Taye Diggs' in "Cake" (Hemingway) *'William Mapother' in "World Trade Center" (Dave Thomas) *'Corey Reynolds' in "The Terminal" (Waylin) *'Gregg Edelman' in "Spider-Man 2" (Dott. Davis) *'Doug Savant' in "Godzilla" (1998) (Serg. O'Neal) *'Steven Chester Prince' in "Alamo" (Ten. John Forsyth) *'Eric Bana' in "The Nugget - Tre uomini e una pepita" (Lotto) *'Raul Méndez' in "Km 31" (Omar Cantù) *'Mike Epps''' in "Roll Bounce" (Byron) *'Corey Johnson' in "Hellboy" (Ag. Clay) *'John Savage' in "La sottile linea rossa" (Serg. McCron) *'Nick Lachey' in "The Hard Easy" (Jason Burns) *'Scott Campbell' in "Guida per riconoscere i tuoi santi" (Nerf) *'McCaleb Burnett' in "Annapolis" (Whitaker) *'Steve Huison' in "Full Monty - Squattrinati organizzati" (Lomper) *'Jay Whittaker' in “Death of a President” (Frank Molini) *'Russell Wong' in "La tela dell'assassino" (Ten. Tong) *'Antonio Sabato Jr.' in "Mindstorm" (Dan Oliver) *'Stephan Kampwirth' in "Contergan" (Gregor Karges) *'Martin Compston' in "Red Road" (Stevie) *'Roger Morrissey' in "Il sogno di Calvin" (Marvin Joad) *'Adam Scott' in "The Aviator" (Johnny Meyer) *'Jamie Kennedy' in "Nemico pubblico" (Jamie Williams) *'Ewan Stewart' in "Con la testa tra le stelle" (Pat) *'Jake La Botz' in "John Rambo" (Reese) *'Martin Neufeld' in "Il pacificatore" (Decker) *'Jeremy Edwards' in "Flirting with Flamenco" (Bowker) *'Todd Louiso' in "Il mio campione" (Bob Harper) *'Miles Chapin' in "Larry Flynt - Oltre lo scandalo" (Miles) *'Mio Dzakula' in "Stick It" (Ivan) *'Conrad Goode' in "Terapia d'urto" (Bailiff / Uomo della Lexus) *'Ferenc Hujber' in "Valami America – A Kind of America" (Andràs) *'Shaun Toub' in "La terra dell'abbondanza" (Hassan) *'Nick Wilkinson' in "L'amore fatale" (Toby Greene) *'Dave Ortiz' in "Il Corvo - Preghiera maledetta" (Sceriffo Tanner) *'Andreas Apergis' in "Riders" (Nixdorfer) *'Howard Stern' in "Private Parts" *'Jacob Vargas' in "Bobby Z - Il signore della droga" (Jorge Escobar) *'Chad Allen' in “End of the spear” (Nate Saint-Steve Saint adulto) *'Michael Dalmon' in "Sweet Thing" (Weiss) *'Matthew Broderick' in "Marie & Bruce" (Bruce) *'Ben Keller' in "Le tre scimmie" *'John Burke' in "Trapped - Dangerous Isolation" (David) *'Benjamin Mouton' in “Basic Instinct” (Harrigan, ridopp.) *'David Marshall Grant' in "Air America" (Rob Diehl, ridopp.) *'Andy Nyman' in "Played" (Danny) *'Rene M. Rigal' in "La trappola" (Sammy) *'Kevin Jubinville' in "Solar attack" (Brad Stamp) *'Manuel Witting' in "Das Traumhotel in Mexico" (Charles Benett) *'Bondan Poraj' in "Stories of Lost Souls" (Michael, epis. "New Year's Eve") *'Martin Dejdar' in "The Manor" (Isp. T. Hatcher) *'Desmond Dube' in "Hotel Rwanda" (Dube) *'Gunnar Winbergh' in "Millions" (Eli) *'Andreas Müller' in "Desiderio" (Markus) *'Guillaume Depardieu' in "Milady" (Athos) *'Stéphane Metzger' in "36, quai des Orfèvres" (Smao) *'Francis Leplay' in "I re e la regina" (Christian) *'Olivier Dazat' in "Hotel cinque stelle" (Casteldi) *'Nacho Toselli' in "La buena vida" (Hernan) *'Eduardo Arroyuelo' in "7 dias" (Claudio Caballero) *'Enrique Arreola' in "La Zona" (Ivàn) *'Rubi Moskovitz' in "The Band's Visit" (Itzik) *'Hinnerk Schönemann' in "Le vite degli altri" (Axel Stigler) *'Martin Brambach' in "Il falsario - Operazione Bernhard" (Holst) *'Niels Anders Thorn' in "Virus mortale" (Jensen) *'Victor Schefé' in "Mein Führer - Die wirklich wahrste Wahrheit über Adolf Hitler" (Rottenführer Puffke) *'Makoto Ashikawa' in "Ju-on: Rancore 2" (Tatsuya Suzuki) *'Kiichi Nakai' in "Mille miglia... lontano" (Kenichi Takata) *'Nomura Hironobu' in "Flower and Snake" (Toyama Takayoshi) *'Johnny Tri Nguyen' in "The Protector - La legge del Muay Thai" (Johnny) *'Piero Passatore' in "The Etruscan Mask" (Mark) *''Sawara'' in "The Yin-Yang Master" Film d'animazione *''Jean'' in "Coo che arrivò da un mare lontano" *''Eibin Tabono'' in "Kenshin, il samurai vagabondo" *''Topo #2"'' in Il dottor Dolittle" *''Chubers'' in "Pinguini alla riscossa" *''Antagos'' in "I Roteò e la magia dello specchio" Cortometraggi *'William Scott-Masson' in "Dormi" (Padre) *'Justus von Dohnanyi' in "Il passeggero" (Autostoppista) *''Jimmy'' in "Attrazione magnetica" Film Tv *'Gedeon Burkhard in "Eine Liebe in Venedig" ''(Francesco), "Superfire" (Reggie) *'Julian McMahon' in "Another Day" (David Cameron) *'Richard Joseph Paul' in "Scuola diabolica per ragazze" (Nick Delacroix) *'Chris Evans' in "Fierce People – Gioventù violata" (Bryce) *'Jimi Mistry' in "The truth about love" (Sam Holbrook) *'Dylan Baker' in "Fido" (Bill Robinson) *'Horst Kotterba' in "Onda mortale" *'Robert Pierce' in "Kids who saved summer" (Frederick Stone) *'Josh Randall' in "Un bianco Natale a Beverly Hills" (Billy Grogen) *'Greg Cromer' in "Falling in love with the girl next door" (Roger Reyes) *'Oliver Bootz' in "Sternschnuppen im August" (John Higgins) *'Hans Matheson' in "I am Dina" (Thomas) *'Erol Sander' in "Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohne - Solo for Rico" (Paul) *'Jay R. Ferguson' in "Demon Town" (Sceriffo Rudy Dunlop) Telefilm *'Gedeon Burkhard' in "Il Commissario Rex" (Alexander Brandtner), "Squadra speciale Cobra 11" (Chris Ritter), "Squadra Speciale Lipsia" (Ralph Kessler) *'Alex Mendoza' in "Xena Principessa guerriero" (Lucifero), "Hunter" (Det. Santiago) *'Matt Letscher' in “Joey” (Eric Garrett), "Eli Stone" (Nathan Stone) *'Julian McMahon' in "Streghe" (Cole Turner) *'Robert Sean Leonard' in "Dr. House - Medical Division" (Dott. James Wilson) *'Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje' in "Lost" (Mr. Eko) *'Andy Milder' in "Weeds" (Dean Hodes) *'Brad Beyer' in "Jericho" (Stanley Richmond) *'James Roday' in "Miss Match" (Nick Paine) *'Chris Potter' in "Due poliziotti a Palm Beach" (Tom Ryan) *'Paul Dillon' in "Jarod il Camaleonte" (Angelo, 1^ voce) *'Danny McCarthy' in "Prison Break" (Ag. Danny Hale) *'Eddie Cahill' in "Dawson's Creek" (Max Winter) *'Josh Stamberg' in "Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip" (Luke Scott) *'Robert Joy' in "E-Ring" (Mark Boskovich) *'Paul Schulze' in "24" (Ryan Chappelle, 1^ voce) *'David Berman' in "Vanished" (Edward Dockery) *'Peter Hermann' in "Standoff" (Liam Fowler) *'Ty Olsson' in "Men in Trees" (Sam) *'Jason Ritter' in "The Class" (Ethan Haas) *'Jerry Levine' in "Will & Grace" (Joe) *'Charles Chun' in "Scrubs - Medici ai primi ferri" (Dott. Wen) *'Michael Boatman' in "Spin City" (Carter Heywood, 1^ voce) *'Christian Clemenson' in "The District" (Cliff/Bob) *'Carlos Jacott' in "Big Love" (Carl Martin) *'Sterling Macer Jr.' in "Lincoln Heights" (Powell) *'James Patrick Stuart' in "The Closer" (Martin Garnett) *'Paul Johansson' in "Andromeda" (Guderian) *'Mark Totty' in "Joan of Arcadia" (Carlisle) *'Matt Gordon' in "Dresden Files" (Waldo Butters) *'Clark Gregg' in "La complicata vita di Christine" (Richard Campbell) *'Dan Cortese' in "Le cose che amo di te" (Vic) *'Brian Austin Green' in "Freddie" (Chris) *'Tim Bagley' in "La vita secondo Jim" (Tim Devlin) *'Adam Goldberg' in "Entourage" (Nick Rubenstein) *'Eddie McClintock' in "I Crumb" (Jody Crumb) *'Chad McNamara' in "Doodlebops" (Rooney Doodle) *'Johnny Reno' in "Chris Isaak Show" (Ordell) *'Craig Hall' in "The Strip" (Clint) *'Josh Braaten' in "Perfetti... ma non troppo" (Charlie Vobernick) *'Bobby Johnston' in "Pianeta Terra: cronaca di un'invasione" (Chandler) *'Jason David Frank' in "Power Rangers DinoThunder" (Dott. Tommy Oliver, Black DinoThunder Ranger) *'Paul Venables' in "Stanley e il drago" (Henry Driver) *'Richard Graham' in "L'ispettore Frost" (Tony Walder) *'Jason Connery' in "Shoebox zoo" (Ross McBride) *'Chris Kirby' in "Saddle club" (Col. Hanson) *'Stephan Mangan' in "Green Wing" (Dott. Guy Secretan) *'John Simm' in "State of Play" (Cal McCaffrey) *'Steve Huison' in "Wire in the Blood" (Oliver Hibbert) *'Robert Clohessy' in "100 Centre Street" (Mike Byrne) *'Scott McCord' in "L'undicesima ora" (James Joy) *'Robert Bockstael' in "Wind At My Back" (Jim Flett) *'Gabriel Hogan' in "Robson Arms" (Andrew Colton) *'Joachim Kretzer' in "Il nostro amico Charly" (Tim) *'Didier Cauchy' in "Crime Squad" (Jean-Louis Scandella) *'Thomas Jouannet' in "Il giudice e il commissario" (Frédéric Klein) *'Julian Weigen' in "Schimanski" (Thomas Hunger) *'Thomas Darchinger' in "Der Ermittler" (Michael Steingart) *'Maverick Queck' in "Lolle" (Tuhan) *''Lazarus/Marshall'' in "C.S.I.: Scena del crimine" *''Andrews'' in "JAG - Avvocati in divisa" *''Eddie Kramer'' in "NCIS - Unità anticrimine" *''Charles'' in "La signora in giallo" *''Cabretti'' in "Philly" *Personaggi vari in "Il commissario Kress", "Julie Lescaut" *''Heiner'' in "Siska" Soap Opera *'Lonnie Quinn' in "Santa Barbara" (Richard Landers) *'Jay Pickett' in "Port Charles" (Frank Scanlon) '' Cartoni animati *''Voce "Joey's Pizza" in "Alias" *''Palemone'' in "Hercules" *''Telespalla Mel Van Horne'' (una delle voci) in "I Simpson" *''Moosha'' in "Ace Ventura" *''Jimmy'' in "Ed, Edd & Eddy" *''Billy'' in "Brutti e cattivi" e "Le avventure di Billy e Mandy" *''Winston'' in "Ginger" *''Cap. Brainstorm'' in "Little Bill" *''Gin Rummy'' in "The Boondocks" *''Tom'' in "Duel Masters" *''Optimus Prime'' in "Transformers Cybertron" *''Malcolm'' in "Tupu" *''Pickles'' in "Benjamin" *''Lele'' in "Un medico in famiglia" *''Mike'' in "Winx Club" *''Padre di Buddy'' in "BuBu ChaCha" *''Gosonkugi'' e Ken in "Ranma ½" *''Assistente di regia'' in "Street Fighter II Victory" *''Kamjin Crownshera'' in "Macross" *''Ryoma Nagare'' in "Getter Robot Re:Model" *''Ginji Kawai'' in "Pretty Sammy" *''Lucifer, Prince of Darkness'' in "Devichil" *''Alfonso'' in "Gunslinger Girl" Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Roberto Certomà Categoria:Doppiatori Categoria:Doppiatori